Audi's Pet
This episode is the second episode of the third season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the twenty-sixth episode overall. Roles Starring *Audi *Koala Pet Featuring *Lumpy Appearances *Hailey *Cuddles *Toothy *Giggles Plot Audi exits his house with a koala on a leash. Audi is walking the koala down the sidewalk. Cuddles is in his front yard and sees this. Cuddles is confused at first but then thinks that the koala is a dog and approaches it. Cuddles starts to pet the koala before it bites Cuddles' hand off. Cuddles hand starts to bleed and Cuddles screams and eventually bleeds out and dies. Audi doesn't notice any of this and keeps walking his koala. Lumpy sees Audi walking the koala and approaches them. Audi doesn't notice and keeps walking. Lumpy is behind Audi and taps him on the shoulder. Audi turns around and looks up at Lumpy. The koala turns around also and is making cat hissing, cat growling, and dog barking noises at the same time while giving a mean look to Lumpy. Lumpy backs up and asks Audi about the koala. Audi shrugs his shoulders and continues walking. Audi then walks near Toothy's house and Toothy is raking leaves. The koala barks, hisses, and growls at Toothy, which causes him to run back into his house. Lumpy sees this and questions Audi again, but Audi can't hear him. Audi walks onto a large bridge across a river and walks across it. Giggles is at the railing of the bridge looking out at the river when the koala rips Giggles' skin off, eats it, and pushes her fleshy body into the river, and she drowns. Audi still doesn't notice this and keeps walking. Lumpy runs in front of Audi and waves his arms to try to get his attention. Audi stops and looks at Lumpy. Lumpy is telling Audi that the pet is dangerous, but Audi can't understand him so he keeps walking. Audi is off the bridge now and approaches the park. Lumpy gets an idea. Lumpy grabs a stick off the ground and starts hitting the koala with it. A splinter gets into the koala's forehead and the koala gets mad and starts making loud roaring and police siren noises. The koala rips off the leash, but Audi keeps walking and doesn't notice. Then, the koala runs up to Lumpy and bites at his leg. Lumpy screams in pain and starts hitting the koala with the stick again. This only makes the koala even madder. The koala bites into Lumpy's arm and starts swinging him around in circles and throws him at a tree. Lumpy's back gets covered in splinters. Lumpy grabs three sticks and throws them at the koala. All three of the sticks hit the koala in the forehead. The koala gets mad and a high pitch noise is heard. The high pitch noise caused Lumpy's ears to bleed and he is then eaten to shreads screaming. The dog leaves nothing left of Lumpy's body, not even the blood. The koala sees that Audi is gone and jumps into the river to feast on Giggles' rotting corpse. Audi is pulling the slightly broken leash thinking the the koala is still on it and approaches Hailey's house and knocks on the front door. Hailey answers and looks down only to see that the leash is broken with no koala on it. Hailey slaps Audi on the face, and the episode ends. Moral "Stay away from stray animals!" Deaths *Cuddles bleeds out. *Giggles drowns and her corpse is later eaten by the koala. *Lumpy gets eaten completely by the koala. Injuries *Cuddles' hand is ripped off. *Giggles is skinned. *The koala gets many splinters. *Lumpy's legs and arms get bitten by the koala. *Audi gets slapped by Hailey. Trivia *The koala kills anybody that isn't a family member. **Audi and Hailey are cousins of the koala *Audi, Hailey, Toothy, and the koala are the only survivors. *Audi kills nobody. Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes